A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to meters, and more specifically, relates to reading and programming an electronic meter.
B. Related Art
Electronic meters comprising energy registers and optical communications ports are well known in the art. Examples of reading/programming apparatus for reading information from and programming operation of electronic meter registers are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,393,501, 4,491,791, 4,491,792 and 4,491,793. Examples of electronic registers are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,571,692 and 4,465,970. Examples of electronic meters are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,896.
With an electronic register, such register often is initially programmed (e.g., at the factory or at a utility meter shop) to transmit data in a pre-determined format. Particularly, a meter register comprises a microcontroller, a display, and memory elements. The register receives metering pulses from the meter unit. Each pulse represents a pre-determined quantum of energy consumed by a load. The register processes the input pulses in accordance with a pre-defined function, e.g., demand, time-of-use, etc. The data is then stored in the register memory for display and/or transmission.
Flexibility in the transmission of the data between the meter register and reader often is desired. For example, when reading revenue and load profile data from an electronic meter register, it is desirable to transmit, from the register, the most current load profile data in the selected format. Such option preferably is provided regardless of the display format selected for the transmission when the register was initially programmed.